


Reconnect

by amuk



Series: The Road To Life [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Growing Up, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Reunions, Separations, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes them time, lots of time, for Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke to become Team Seven once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reconnect

**Author's Note:**

> Day/Theme: March 1/love is the process of me gently leading you back to yourself

It takes them time, lots of time, for Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke to become Team Seven once more. Even then, they aren’t really team seven but just a group that is hung loosely together by long forgotten past ties, more out of habit than anything else. They have changed so much that it is hard for them to realize how different they actually are.

 

Instead, they stubbornly cling to old observations and memories and hope that is the truth. Naruto and Sakura chase the dream that Sasuke will turn back into their old friend and Sasuke follows the idea that they are still weak and useless without him.

 

Except, they do realize that it isn’t true anymore. At some point they do and there is no going back from there. Sasuke can never be that youth they smiled with and Sakura is so much stronger as a person, not hiding herself as much, and Naruto…

 

He’s still a constant, only he has grown more reliable. Naruto is the one they fall back to when they the ground tilts and they are thrown head over heals into the world. At the very least he hasn’t really changed and that is something solid.

 

(Naruto doesn’t need to grab a pillar of support—his dreams are more than enough for him.)

 

Their paths were different and diverged years ago, like Sasuke said. They went down different roads, experienced different things, and to that extent he was right. However, what he failed to realize was that their destination was the same. Each river ends up in the ocean and like that they remain connected. It’s a destiny they can’t fight or stray from because unconsciously they are striving for it.

 

It will take them years to reconnect but they will. There is something to be said about love and trust, a belief so strong that time and reality cannot destroy it. Instead it just grows stronger, fed on meetings on the street and arguments over the dinner table. Small things like the warmth of a full bed and the comfortable silence in the morning add to it. Eventually, the awkwardness and unease will disappear and they will be all the more stronger for it.

 

Eventually they will connect.

 

(They will always try to reach that meeting point.)


End file.
